Cobra's live in Summer Rain
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: This is really not considered a crossover. I've never seen 500 days of summer yet so this is my take of sticking the plot of the two together. Summer and Tom and Rex-er Cobra:P Prologue is up:-
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I dream of love. Not of the love where you give your husband a sweet kiss goodbye, or the kiss you give the grandma you see twice a year. No, the type of love that burns deep within your soul, the type that consumes your very being, giving you the sense if drowning. Drowning, I like the sound of that. To drown in love. What a beautiful phrase. I sighed and set my pencil down, looking up.

And that was the moment I first locked eyes with him.

Some people say you know that special person the moment your hands touch, or the first time you kiss. They say the world stops for a moment, and the sensation, well yoy just know you are meant to spend eternity with them. I had always thought it was a bunch of advertisement crap for Valentines day. True love didn't exsist, and there was no such thing as a soulmate. But the moment I looked into his deep brown eyes, I saw everything I ever dreamed of, and I knew. I knew then, that he was all I ever needed, but everything I never wanted. And it scared the living daylights out of me.

Thinking back to a time, I now realize I was a fool and a coward. I had him, my everything, and I walked away. I, Summer Finn, was the dumbest girl to ever walk the face of the Earth. I realize that now.

"Hello?" I blinked and turned towards a very agitated Scarlett, who apparently had been trying to get my attention for God knows how long. "Hmm?" I asked, still slightly dazed. She gave me a funny look. "Uh ya whatever, well anyways, since you're on probabtion for your little 'stunt', you have to stay at base while we try to take down Mccullen" I scoffed. "Ya whatever, it was an accident." I replied stubbornly. She glared. "How does a blown up poster of the general in his underware with a pink teddy bear in the training room, be even remotely considered an accident?" She raised her eyebrows sarcastically. I shrugged and continued to sketch down a picture of a park bench. She sighed. "Anyways, I thought I'd let u know we are leaving. Have fun, doing whatever it is you do when your not shooting at something." She looked over me warily and I waved and gave a mummbled mhm before she left. I loved Scar, but jeez did she get on my nerves. I sighed. Well, everyone sort of got on my nerves. I was the epitome of feminism. So feircely independent and hard headed that I usually made life harder than necessary for myself. My attitude was simple. I didn't need anyone, and they didn't need me. Well, scratch that, I needed Tom, but I was fine without him too. It had been hard to adjust at first, but I had made it do. I had adapted, and that is what mattered. Survival. It's the only thing that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and starred at the roof. I knew it had been somewhere around 4 am. I still couldn't sleep. I groaned, if only someone who was a suitable challenge was here. But no, no everyone had been assigned to take down that damn weapons advisory, McCullen. Bastard. I wish I could see why they had made me stay. I huffed. It was only a prank, and not even a good one at that. Besides, I was the best hand to hand girl combat and the best sniper the team had. I should've snuck onto the train anyways. Well, scratch that, Snake would've devoured me before I had even stepped foot onto the vehicle. Damn Ninja, was as sneaky as a well Snake. I decided to head quietly head downstairs. I had never changed out of my yoga pants and tank from my stretching last night and my hair was still up in a messy pony. I slipped on a pair of fuzzy slippers and trodded down the hallway. I really didn't care if I walked any of the new recruits up. It wasn't like Hawk was here to punish me anyways. Even if he was, he couldn't really punish me any more than I already had been through for the poster incident, as it was now known as.

Once I reached the entrance of the training room, I hung up the hoodie I had grabbed on the way out of my quarters. There was no one to fight with at this time of day, and I really didn't feel like punching the crap out of a dummy. So I picked up a pistol and started the simulation. Killing, or at least, pretending to kill some bad guys always took the edge off.

I was on my 70th simulation when it happened. The base, which had been dead silent only moments ago, suddenly became about as busy as Time Square. I blinked. What the hell was going on? I shoved the pistol by my hip. I began to jog to the entrance and grabbed my hoodie off the hook while I made my way towards a Private. "What's going on?" I demanded. He didn't take his attention off barking orders but quickly replied. "The caught the Commander and McCullen." He began to walk off. I followed now thoroughly confused. "What Commander?" I demanded. He picked up the pace. "That's classified. I rolled my eyes. "Damn, probation period." I huffed. The Private just said. "Get back to training, your not authorized to do anything until your probations up." I glared but walked in the opposite direction, that is, until he rounded the corner. I then immediately made my way through the uniformed clad officers towards a supply closet. I nonchalantly slipped inside.

I began to quickly scan the closet, until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the casual military styled cargo pants and top on before adding the cap for the finishing touch. I cracked the door open. The scene was just as I had left it. I quickly slithered my way out of the closet without being noticed. I blended in perfectly with the other properly dressed new military recruits. I had no idea what I was looking for, but I knew it would stick out like a sore thumb in this crowd of digi camo clad- my thoughts were interrupted as I saw a flash of black through my peripheral vision. Doing a sudden half halt, half turn, to prevent being hit by the busy Joes, I cautiously scurried my way through a pair of glass doors as they were closing. I searched for a hiding place. Damn. Then I spotted a door that caves inwards. I positioned myself in its perfect shadow just as a group of highly trained Joes-aka-Scars team rounded the corner. I held my breath praying to god the Damn ninja would not notice me. They were escorting two masked figures. One had a silver mask and wore what appeared to be a scorched suite? I shrugged eh I've seen weirder. Then my attention caught on the more intimidating figure. He wore black leather from top to bottom. Probably to give an air of superiority, I pondered. I let out an involuntary breath, only realizing it, as that damn ninjas head whipped around in my direction. I groaned. Snake just stared at me. No one from the Joes seemed to notice as they appeared to be preoccupied with the silver masked villain putting up a whining fight. That is not to say something else didn't notice me. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and that creepy feeling you get when something's not right, consumed my body making it go rigid. I involuntarily slid my hand to my gun. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist forcefully. "Don't." It breathed into my ear. The voice was oddly familiarly but, more, twisted, almost dark. My eyes widened and before I could turn around the person was gone and so was the feeling. I gulped. I turned wide eyed to the group, only to find them retreating into a room. I quickly recovered and followed them at a distance. Though for some odd reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something oddly familiarly about that voice.

I had been following the group for quite some time now through security cams and doors. I knew Snake realized this because every once in awhile he would shift his eyes in the direction I was. Why hadn't he called me out on it? I wondered. Uh, McCullen was even more annoying in person, than on a hologram. All he did was whine and bark like a puppy dog. He was driving me crazy. I seriously wanted to step out and slice the man's throat. The black leather cladded one-Cobra they called him, well I thought it was a him, but he never said a word. He just followed, ignoring both the Joes and his incompetent and pathetic henchmen. You would think he would've disposed of the annoying prick by now, uh whatever. Maybe this was his plan, you know, get him to drive us out of our skulls. We were by the entrance to the cell when suddenly-SPLAT! Ughh...I groaned as I hit the floor. God damnnit. I tried to move my leg. My head snapped to find the villain Cobra, holding onto my ankle, rather hard I might add. I raised an eyebrow. "It appears you have my leg." I gave it a hard shake. He didn't loosen his grip, but instead tightened his already steel grip. His mechanical breathing sounded loud. "I warned you, do not follow me." His voice was almost seething. The shudder returned. As did that other ominous feeling. I narrowed my eyes and gave my leg, a hard shake. "Will you please seize the physical violence?" I growled. He loosened his grip but did not release me. He leaned in closer, inches away from my face. "Do not follow me again, women." He whispered in a threatening tone. I blinked. He was gone. I looked around. That was odd, the Joes were gone too. A deep fear began to swell in the pit of my stomach. Something was not right.

I may be so many levels of stupid, but psychotic was not one of them. I knew when it was time to take matters into my own hands, and when I needed help. I jumped to my feet and retreated in the opposite direction. When u reached the door I halted. This made no sense. Where had the Joes gone? How had cobra moved so quickly? Why did he despite me? I mean yeah sure he was evil, but the look and his body language it gave off more of a personal feud rather than just pure annoyance. A million thoughts were swarming through my head. Then one turned up. Why not follow the direction they were headed in? After all, the worst that could happen would be running into cobra or the general. And although Cobra was a brutal murderer and psycho path, the general could actually strip me from the group. And if I ran into him, I could explain what happened. I swiftly made a 180 degree turn and ran towards the area I had come from. I ran and ran and ran. Then suddenly I felt that cold feeling, as if something was watching me. I shrugged it off but made a point to be more observant. I finally reached the metal door that led to the cell area. I searched for the keypad. Then suddenly, it opened. I jumped back quickly behind the door, to see the Joes leaving from it. I was absolutely bewildered. What was happening here? I was careful to make sure they were out of ear and eye shot before I stopped the slowly closing frame. I took one last glance at their retreating figures, before I entered the room.

"Summer, Finn." The villain Cobra, gave me malicious scowl. I felt my body go rigid. How the hell did this freak know my name? "What and how did you do that?" I demanded. He didn't say anything. I sighed in frustration. Ok so maybe I was being slightly brash. Baby steps first, Summer. "How do you know me?" I asked coldly but less forcefully then my former demands. He laughed in a sinister tone. "Wouldn't you like to know." His mechanical voice almost sounded sarcastic. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I want information, and you obviously can't stand my presence," I walked around the chair he was currently tied to and whispered in his ear. "So in the interest of saving time, you tell me what I want, I will be out of your hair and life forever." I pulled back and turned to face him. "Ok?" I attempted a smile. He narrowed his view. "I would say you should know, but then again, you never care about anything but what you want. Isn't that right, Summer?" He mocked me. I glared. "Who are you?" I asked warily. He smirked. "So, where's your husband? How's he doing? Let me see, his name was Steve, right?" He purposely avoided the question. I attempted to hide my reaction but it was no use. My hands balled into fists and my breath went shallow. I'm sure I resembled a deer caught in headlights or a tiger who was caught off guard. He tilted his head. "What? Sore spot?" He sounded almost happy? "You-you bastard!" I stuttered. "How the hell-" I stopped and took a deep breath to regain my composure. "Why no ring? I know you have a ring. Why don't you wear it?" He questioned. This was starting to get creepy. I ignored the question. "How do you know these things?" I think I nearly sounded scared. He laughed. "Hm, let's just say, in another life, we could've been..." He trailed off and his eyes went glassy. "friends." He muttered the last word as if he hated it. I blinked. "Who are you?" I wondered more to myself then actually asking him. He smiled a sinister smile. "Guess." And then like that, he was gone again.


End file.
